


Take Us Away From Here

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Take Us Away From Here<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, mentions of others; Elita One/Arcee<br/>Prompt: g1- Elita one/Arcee - "take me away from here"<br/>Summary: Being trapped in hellish memory files takes time to escape.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: femslash, language, violence<br/>Notes: Ficlet is a direct sequel to both "I'll Be Your Protector" and "Let Me Take You Home". Again this fic also slightly references Spotlight: Arcee. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Us Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Take Us Away From Here  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, mentions of others; Elita One/Arcee  
> Prompt: g1- Elita one/Arcee - "take me away from here"  
> Summary: Being trapped in hellish memory files takes time to escape.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: femslash, language, violence  
> Notes: Ficlet is a direct sequel to both "I'll Be Your Protector" and "Let Me Take You Home". Again this fic also slightly references Spotlight: Arcee. :)

She had some idea of what being stuck in hellish memory files was like, what she had experienced through Optimus when they had once been Orion and Ariel before Megatron had come into their lives with the war.

Some hellish files were so hellish that she knew others sometimes would go to great lengths just get rid of them. But she honestly hadn't expected Arcee's hellish like memory files to be this bad.

It was known that it usually took time for a mech or even a femme to even escape from the grasp of hellish memories. Not something that she would really want to leave Arcee to work through on her own if she could help it.

To have someone go from a strong hardened berserker Cybertronian to whimpering pile of bolts and parts right before her optics, was not something that she was used to associating with the violent pink femme just yet.

Even without her saying so, it was easy to see that the memory had continued to plague her even after her tormentors had left her to slowly rot in limbo that her spark had been in.

She loved Arcee and she was sure that Arcee felt the same for her, if even she hadn't said anything about the matter.

As long as Arcee would allow her the chance to help, she would make sure that certain memory files were well hidden away.


End file.
